


I Return With a Gift to You

by Scarlett_sama



Series: Pokémon Latte AU [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ex Gym Leader Matt Holt, Fluffy Ending, Former Alolan Champion Lance, Lance just wants to apologize, M/M, Matt and Lance get into a fight, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Latte Trainers, Pokémon as a gift, Romelle is a good wing woman, Trainer Bonded to a Legendary Pokemon, Upset Lance, Upset Matt, and is protective of Matt, slight angst, they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: ...Lance has returned.At the worst possible time, right when he started to feel better, Lance has come back and his presence isn't very welcome. Not when the reason he is here is because of someone else's order. And on top of that...Matt can't handle this. He was getting better, starting to feel normal and now...At least he still has Romelle, Louise, Milley, and Sawsbuck. And he can-Lance is defiantly back and with a...gift?





	I Return With a Gift to You

**Author's Note:**

> *flops on couch* I tried so hard not to cry writing this section. I was literally up at four in the morning trying to get this done and keeping back tears. The Latte Discord will vouch for me. This is so cute and sweet and *rubs hands over face* Enjoy...

“Matt?”

 

He was dreaming. 

 

“Matt?”

 

No, he was in a bad dream.

 

“Ma-” 

 

Fingers touched his face and he flinched back. His scars glowed brightly as sparks discharged off his skin and Milley launched out of his arms. Lance jolted back, the electricity dangerously close, while Zekrom growled in displeasure and Milley slammed into Lance’s face. A harsh cry filled the air as the Emolga hissed and scratched at his flesh. The Alolan trainer flailed for a few moments, his scream of panic filled the air, while Matt’s back hit the door. 

 

_ “Matthew, come here.” _ Zekrom spoke while the Gym Leader nodded and quickly rushed to the dragon’s side.  _ “The nerve of this human! After he abandoned you only days ago, to come back so soon after…” _

 

The dragon’s rant continued as Milley was finally, carefully, pried from Lance’s face and the little flying mouse flailed in his hold. Little claws reached for his flesh, before she bit down on his hand and the former Champion yelped. The Emolga leaped off his head and took off into the sky to land in Matt’s awaiting arms. The little flying mouse curled up against his chest and hissed in warning while Matt held tightly to her and focused on the floor. Sparks still discharged off his skin, but no harm done to his clothing or new partner yet, while Zekrom continued to rant above him. 

 

_ “And to have the gall to show his face now of all things-!” _

 

“He can’t hear you, Zekrom.” Matt quietly spoke, voice tight, while the dragon fell silent. The god no doubt watching him in worry, before a huff sounded.  _ “Fine. Then-“ _

 

An ear splitting screech filled the air. One Matt immediately protected Milley from by returning her to her ball, while he pulled off his coat before he could damage it. The high pitched noise dulled to his ears, while the male set his coat on the floor and his bag along with it. His new belongings safe as the noise died down and whines and whimpers of pain filled the air. Sparks still discharged off his skin and the power slightly increased, while Lance whined in pain. Hazel eyes glanced up to see the teen curled up on the floor, hands over his ears, eyes squeezed shut, and his palms practically smashed against his skull. Form shaken while Zekrom leaned down to collect Matt’s things and place them safely by his bed. 

 

_ “What do you want to do, Matthew?” _

 

He wanted to sleep. He wanted to curl up in bed and close his eyes and pretend he had a great day. Pretend Lance wasn’t here and that he went out to Iccuris city with all the courage he had and talked with Romelle and had an amazing adventure. That he got to talk to her and go out to route seven with her and not be afraid. Be content and safe and proud of himself. Proud for the fact he went out and got his first Unova Pokémon with Romelle’s help and proud he managed to help save a Sawsbuck from a trap and get it to the Pokémon Center just fine. That he got to see his first shiny Pokémon and make his first friend and pretend he got to tell Zekrom about it. Pretend he came back into this room happy and got to share his day and- 

 

_ “Matthew…” _ A large hand brushed against his back and the tears on his cheeks registered. Fingers smeared them across his face while he leaned back on the support and a finger brushed against the top of his head.  _ “Do you want me to make him leave?” _

 

Part of him really wanted to. Part of him really wanted Lance to not be here and the other part...wanted to know why he left so suddenly. Without a goodbye, but then...he didn’t want to know the answer either. 

 

A vibration rocked his hand then. Hazel eyes focused on the Pokéball in his grip as he let his new partner out and Milley collided with his chest. His new partner clung to his tank top and held tight to him as the Gym Leader shakily smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Cheek rubbed against hers and small sparks shared between them in little bits of blue and yellow static. A purr vibrated against his face and a little paw patted at his cheek. Enough to have fresh tears in his eyes and a sniffle past his lips. 

 

“You got a Pokémon.” The sudden voice had him stiffened. Both Zekrom and Milley on high alert as low growls and hisses filled the air. “Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Hold on a second I’m not trying to-!”

 

A loud roar sounded and feet scuffled back. A bang sounded as the former Champion hit the door and Matt avoided his gaze. Milley held even tighter to him and her cheek smashed into his. Angry sparks intermingled with his unstable energy. 

 

“It’s not like I’m trying to hurt hi-!”

 

“You left.”

 

Silence filled the air. His words echoed through the space while his new partner looked up at him in worry. Their cheeks still pressed together and a small noise chittered up at him in concern. All while Zekrom stood tall and proud above him. Lance still against the door to the room and sitting on the floor. 

 

“Yeah.” The reply was shaky, heavy, and it had teeth sunk into Matt’s lower lip. “I l-le-eft.”

 

The broken, hesitated, word had a heavy swell of energy settled into the air around them. 

 

“Why are you here?” Matt asked, eyebrows furrowed, while Lance shifted.  

 

“Spark said to come visit once in awh-”

 

“So you need someone else to tell you to come see me?” A deadly silence filled the air and Matt scoffed. Feet turned and the Gym Leader headed for his bed. “If that’s why you’re here just leave.”

 

“Wait, Matt-!” A loud growl filled the air as Zekrom lowered himself closer to the ground and spread his little wings wide. “Come on! Don’t I get to talk to him?!”

 

“You’ve said all I needed to hear.” With a plop the Gym Leader sat down on his huge cushion and held tight to his new partner. “If you came here just because Spark told you to you can get out.”

 

“But Mat-!”

 

“Get out!” Sparks of electricity exploded from his body with the order. His body glowed a bright blue and Milley jolted in his hold in surprise. Matt’s cheek gently rubbed against her’s to soothe her while he shook. “P-please...get out.”

 

A moment of silence filled the air. Tears rolled down the Gym Leaders face as the energy sparked off him dimmed and left him tired. Milley’s little paws wiped at his face in concern while she rubbed her cheek against his. Till the sound of shoes echoed and the huge door opened. 

 

“Fine.”

 

A huge clang exploded after as the door swung shut hard. A flinch left the male as he sniffled and Zekrom huffed. Large hands scooped up his cushion and the male lifted into the air as the huge dragon’s face came into view and a low sound echoed. 

 

_ “Matthew…” _

 

A shake of the head left the male. Tears streamed down his face while he was carefully transferred to one hand and brought closer. The Gym Leader right beside the dragon’s face, while a finger rubbed against the male’s head and Matt slumped against the god. Body rested against their face while he sniffled and Milley climbed up a little further to curl into his neck. Her soft purrs grounding while he squeezed his eyes shut and shook. 

 

_ “Did you get to spend time with that woman with the new Pokémon?” _ A nod left him and Zekrom hummed.  _ “Can you tell me about that? And your new companion?” _

 

A shaky nod left the Gym Leader as he gave a small smile and Milley cooed up at him. The sparks slowly disappeared, but his glow still there. 

 

“Y-Yeah. W-We decided to get my f-first Pokémon…”

* * *

Footsteps crunched in the frozen snow. The closing of stone doors echoed behind him while the teen glared at the ground. Fingers fisted into his coat pockets as he stomped along the path and eyebrows furrowed, before one of the Pokéballs on his belt popped open. Kip appeared in front of him, little eyes narrowed at him, while Lance walked around the little mudfish Pokémon and his partner barked at him.

 

“Mud!”

 

“I’m not going back there, Kip.” Lance bit out, before his partner slammed into the back of his legs and he stumbled. “Kip!”

 

“Mud, Kip, Kip!” The Pokémon growled at him, eyes narrowed further, while the former Champion’s eyebrows furrowed in distress. “Kip, Mud, Mud!”

 

“Well I can’t do that, Kip! He hates me now!” Lance snapped back, tears welled up in his eyes, while this partner suddenly stilled and his fin slumped on his head in worry. “You heard him! H-He…He told me to get out, Kip…”

 

A concerned noise left his partner, before Kip stood on his hind legs and wiggled his paws out for him. Lance knelt down to lift the Pokémon into his arms and hold him close while his partner’s cheek rubbed against his. 

 

“I just did what S-Spark told me to.” Lance wobbled out. “I didn’t w-want to leave when he was so sick like th-that but-”

 

“Kip, kip.” A paw patted at his face and Lance wiped at his eyes. A small sniffle left him as he held tight to his partner and headed back toward the town. “Mud, kip, kip.”

 

“I don’t know, Kip. I doubt he’ll talk to me after he got so upset like that.” 

 

And Lance doubted Matt would. The moment Matt looked at him his scars had started to glow and discharge electricity. Turmoil settled in those hazel eyes and when the Gym Leader’s Emolga attacked him Matt had ran right to Zekrom’s side. The huge dragon’s hand rested against the floor and shielded Matt mostly from view. That power that sparked off the man only increased when he ordered him to leave and the tears…Matt would probably never talk to him again.

 

The Gym Leader had enough to handle with being bonded to a Legendary God, but with the lingering emotions of his capture, holes in his memory, and the fact Lance left when he was sick Matt was far from alright. He was stuck in a turmoil of emotions and uncertainties and it was going to take time to sort through it all. Yet…yet, Matt had looked so happy when he stepped into the room and started talking to the huge dragon. The Emolga in his arms cuddled up against the man’s chest, pillowed by his new coat, and a smile on Matt’s face. A real, happy, smile Lance hadn’t seen since his second to last call he had with the man before he disappeared and one he didn’t think he’d see after everything that happened. Yet Matt had walked in, finally happy, and Lance had ruined it. Him just being there put Matt in distress and… 

 

“Maybe I should just leave him alone, Kip.” Lance quietly spoke, feet stopped on a street corner and the Pokémon Center a few blocks away. His partner’s head whipped up toward him in shock. 

 

“Kip! Mud, Kip, Kip!”

 

“You saw the way he looked at me. I’m hurting him Kip.” Lance shakily spoke, while a paw batted at his face and he squeezed his eyes shut. “I doubt Matt will talk to me ever again anyway.”

 

“Did you say Matt?” A female voice spoke, as Lance flinched and turned to find a woman behind him. Her long blonde hair pulled into a set of pig tails and a pink and sky blue coat covered her. “You know Matt too? The one with the scars all over the left side of his face and neck?”

 

Blue eyes stared at her for a few moments, before his heart sank to the pits of his stomach and Kip cooed up at him in concern.

 

“Oh my! Why do people always cry in front of me?” She spoke in concern, as she stepped forward and handed him a handkerchief with a fairy-type pattern on it. “Matt cried in front of me too.”

 

This was why Matt had been so happy. Why he had a smile on his face and seemed to finally be able to relax. H-he had met a girl. Met her and probably spent time with her and… 

 

A heavy sniffle left him while Kip reached out for the fabric and patted it against his face with his front paws. A small smile on the woman’s face as his partner cutely scrubbed at his face and wiped away his tears. All while the former Champion hiccuped and covered his face with a free hand. Shoulders shaken and Kip cooed at him in concern. 

 

“Did you two fight?” She asked quietly, a worried look on her face and fingers held tight to her chest. “I didn’t peg Matt for the type to get into fights with someone, but he was so quiet around me it wouldn’t surprise me. He only seemed to relax when he caught Milley and when he helped that Sawsbuck.”

 

Milley?

 

Blue eyes watched her as she made hand gestures while she talked. A flying movement created and eyes widened as the realization fell over him. 

 

The Emolga. 

 

Milley was the Emolga that Matt had against his chest and that had attacked him. And she was...oh god, why hadn’t he noticed it sooner? Matt had no Pokémon when he found him. His team was back in Hoenn with Pidge in their gym and the Gym Leader was alone with Zekrom. He didn’t have a single Pokémon to call a partner, besides the huge dragon, and he had to be skittish without one. That’s why Matt had looked so happy when he walked into the room and talked to Zekrom. The Gym Leader had somehow warmed up to this trainer and they went out to get Matt’s first Pokémon together. 

 

Milley was Matt’s first Unova Pokémon.

 

“Has he been quiet whenever you talked to him?” Lance quietly asked, while she suddenly halted her rant and blinked at him. 

 

“Sadly yes.” She replied, before she reached for her belt and held up a Pokéball. “He looked so freaked out the first time we met, till I mentioned the fairy-type Pokémon in Kalos and introduced him to Louise.”

 

“Louise?”

 

A small smile was directed at him as she tossed the ball into the air and a Sylveon of all things appeared between them. The beautiful fairy-type well groomed and cared for as she mewled up at her trainer and the woman knelt down to lift her partner up. The Eevee evolution curled right up against her and beamed at Lance happily. 

 

“Wow.” The breathless word escaped his lips and the woman smiled sadly. 

 

“Matt had the same look on his face, but it looked so painful.” She spoke, as blue eyes focused on her and Louise relaxed. “He said he always wanted an Eevee and he cried when Louise curled up in his arms and he got to pet her. He looked so upset. I thought getting him a Pokémon would help cheer him up and it seemed to. He looked so happy with Milley.”

 

Of all the things, this was no surprise to the Champion. He had been on the receiving end of Matt’s wish of wanting an Eevee during their past late night talks on their PokéNav’s. Matt always looked so hopeful, but they both knew he’d probably never see one as long as he was a Gym Leader and stuck in Hoenn. He might get lucky and be able to battle an evolution, but to actually hold one and pet one...She had made Matt’s life and she hadn’t even fully known it. No wonder he took to her so easily. She made his dream come true and she had helped him more than Lance really had. She helped him gain a partner and new friend to have by his side and protect him. While all Lance had done is try to help and screw up at every turn. He hadn’t done a single thing to really help Matt till now. 

 

“He’s wanted an Eevee since he was a kid.” Lance quietly spoke, while the woman nodded in agreement. “Does he still wear those Eevee shoelaces?”

 

“Yeah. He told me Goly got them for his birthday.”

 

“How happy was he when he held Louise?” A surprised look fell over the woman’s face and she looked down at her partner. 

 

“Probably the happiest I’ve seen him since I met him.” She replied back sadly, while the former Champion breathed in a shaky breath and nodded. “He probably wouldn’t have let her go if I let him.”

 

“Thank you.” Purple eyes looked up to meet his gaze and Lance held tight to Kip as the Mudkip handed her the handkerchief back and she took it. “I’ll make it up to him.”

 

A small smile fell over her face, before she held out a hand for him and he blinked at her. 

 

“I’m glad. Matt’s lucky to have such a good friend. I’m Romelle.”

 

“Lance.” His caramel hand reached out to shake hers and he smiled back. “And thank you for being his friend. He needs more of them now more than ever.”

 

“Of course. It’s my pleasure.” A nod left him as she let go of his hand and stepped back, finger pointed down the street. “Where you heading to the hotel or-”

 

“Pokémon Center. I have to make a call.”

* * *

“He’s looking so much better.” Romelle spoke in relief, while Matt smiled and nodded in agreement.

 

The shiny Sawsbuck they saved a few days ago seated on a huge cushion in a one of the Pokémon Center’s care wards and Matt on the floor beside them. Fingers stroked through their pelt and the large Pokémon’s head in his lap. The pink leaves that hung from their antlers cascaded down around him and brushed against his face. Sawsbuck’s eyes closed and asleep. Their leg now unwrapped and the horrible wound now a much smaller scab.

 

“And he’s still so calm around you.” Romelle continued to disbelief as she knelt down beside him and rested her elbows on her knees. Her chin rested on her palms to watch. “No wonder the Pokémon Center called Brycen to get in contact with you when he freaked.”

 

“He?” Purple eyes blinked at him, before the trainer next to him rolled her eyes and yanked out her Pokédex to flash the screen at him. Sawsbuck’s information on it. “You registered him?”

 

“I thought I might as well since we encountered him and he’s a shiny.” Romelle explained, before she shut the device off and slipped it into her bag. “The Pokémon Center will let him go soon and I wanted the entry so I could show everyone back home and have a good story to tell.”

 

“That’s understandable.” Matt spoke, as Milley climbed up his back and rubbed her cheek against his. “Hey, Milley. Finally full?”

 

A happy chitter left her, a big smile on her face, while the Emolga hopped up onto his head and got comfortable. The bowl of Pokémon food behind them empty and Louise fast asleep beside it. Romelle’s head shook in amusement, before she turned back to the huge Pokémon’s head rested in Matt’s lap. 

 

“It’s sad to know they’re just going to let him go back to the wild after he’s healed.” She spoke sadly, a small pout on her face, while Matt blinked at her. 

 

“Well we found him out in the wild. It makes sense they’d release him bac-”

 

“That’s not what I mean, Matt and you know it!” Romelle cut in, voice raised, while Sawsbuck huffed in his lap and shifted in his sleep. “I thought they’d at least ask if you wanted to see if Sawsbuck wanted to battle you first and become part of your team. You helped him after all.”

 

A small smile fell on Matt’s face as he looked at the huge Pokémon in front of him and gently stroked between his antlers. Those ears flicked happily and the huge Pokémon relaxed in an instant. Romelle’s complaint settled, before she huffed beside him and looked back to talk to Louise and try and get her attention. 

 

Truth be told, and unknowingly to Romelle, the head nurse had asked Matt if he wanted to challenge Sawsbuck to a battle once the huge Pokémon recovered. However, after a moment to think, he had declined on the offer. The prospect of battling the huge Pokémon, after he had just recovered, didn’t sit well with Matt and it was almost unfair to Sawsbuck. The huge Pokémon didn’t have the choice of getting stuck in that trap or not and Matt didn’t want to pressure the beautiful Pokémon into a battle with him. He wanted to at least give the Pokémon the chance to approach him if Sawsbuck was determined, but he didn’t want to take the Pokémon’s choice away from him. After all, Matt hadn’t gotten the choice to be where he was now, and while it wasn’t fair, he didn’t want it to happen to anyone else. If Sawsbuck wanted to challenge him the huge Pokémon would come back on their own. 

 

A bit of giggling sounded behind him and hazel eyes fell to the titled floor beneath him. Shoulders slumped as his muscles relaxed and his heart dropped to his stomach. 

 

Of course he wasn’t going to put much faith into Sawsbuck seeking him out after all this. He had already been hurt once hoping for Lance to return and in the end Lance didn’t even come back by his own choice. Spark of all people had to tell the former Champion to come back and that hurt more than when the teen left. At least after Lance left Matt hoped the teen would return on his own at some point. However when Lance came back by Spark’s order, days after he left, all it did was wrench open the gaping wound the younger left behind. Matt thought Lance would come back on his own, because he wanted to, but last night…part of Matt wished he hadn’t come back at all.

 

He really liked Lance. Matt had had a crush on him since the moment he met him in Hoenn, when the Alolan Native introduced himself before their gym battle, and got to see Lance’s skills alongside his Pokémon. The former Champion a force to be reckoned with, loved by his Pokémon, and their synchronization was something Matt rarely saw in trainers that walked into his gym. Lance’s Pokémon adored the younger trainer back then and it had shown in each attack he called out and the activation of that said move nearly seconds after Lance called it out. 

 

Kip had been the biggest surprise for him, too, in that battle. The fact the mudfish Pokémon had left his Pokéball against Lance’s orders, and decided to take on Pidge and Matt by himself, was something Matt saw as a retaliation to Lance’s leadership, but Kip had proved him wrong instantly. The Mudkip hadn’t even been out there for a few minutes, before both Pidge and Matt’s last Pokémon were taken out with Lance’s single order and the power behind that attack was something Matt had never seen from a Mudkip ever. A true sign of how well Lance trusted his partner and how well Kip trusted Lance. 

 

_ “Give them hell, Kip, Muddy Water!” _

 

In one single attack, after dodging all of the Gym Leader’s attacks, did the little Mudkip decimate their team. The little Pokémon quick and tricky, serious down to the wire, and in the instant Matt thought they had him the battle was over. The Gym Leader had seen nothing like it and the moment Lance lifted his partner into his arms and worried over him Matt knew why. Kip had been with Lance for years and their friendship was something Matt and Pidge couldn’t match. And it was in that moment Matt admired the Alolan Native and his love for his Pokémon. When Lance held onto his hand longer than he did Pidge’s Matt had felt a spark of hope and when they exchanged PokéNav numbers Matt had been over the moon. 

 

Their talks after had been something he held close to and basked in and when Lance found him here in Unova he thought he might have some kind of a chance with the younger, despite what had happened to him. Especially since Lance had stayed with him so long while he recovered and showed such an interest in him. Yet...the moment Lance disappeared without a word it hurt. The idea of Lance leaving because Matt had gotten sick and had to deal with him more just dug the wound in deeper and with everything else he was dealing with piled on ontop of that...he wasn’t in the best place at the moment. 

 

Romelle, Louise, Milley, and Sawsbuck where the only ones keeping him from remembering everything and in a way it was a blessing. He had had such a good time a few days ago and wanted to hold onto that feeling as tightly as he could before everything hit the fan one way or another. Whether it was his memories coming back, or his powers going out of control, or the people that took him finding him, or this thing with Lance, or-

 

“Matt?” Hazel eyes bolted to Romelle beside him and she looked at him in worry, Louise in her lap and paw on his arm. “Are you alright? You look stressed.”

 

She didn’t even know the half of it. If it weren’t for the little bit of self control he had he’d be a fucking glow stick right now. A sparking, dangerous, glow stick. Zekrom had tried so hard to calm him down last night, for being a huge legendary god who had no experience with humans and all, and in the end it had worked a little. He had felt a little better, but he had passed out from exhaustion after and he woke up feeling terribly tired and sore. He still felt tired and sore.

 

“I am a little stressed.” He quietly replied, while Romelle gently frowned and he gave her a small smile. “I’ve just had a hard time adjusting here is all. That, and a close friend and myself had a fight last night. I got sick not too long ago and while someone was trying to help take care of me he suddenly disappeared without a word and I wondered if it was my fault he left. He spent so much time trying to take care of me, before I got sick, he probably got tired of dealing with me and-”

 

“Is this guy named Lance?” Romelle asked suddenly. Matt silent as he stared at her in shock. 

 

How in the world did she know Matt was referring to Lance?

 

“Y-Yeah…how do you know it was Lan-?

 

A knock broke through the air as they turned to the door and stared at it in confusion. Romelle glanced at him and a shrug left the Gym Leader, before a shaken breath came from the other side of the door. 

 

“I-Is Matt in here?” Lance’s voice asked, while Matt stiffened and Milley and Sawsbuck looked at him in worry. The huge Pokémon awake and his head lifted from Matt’s lap, while Milley lowly growled. “I said something to Nurse Joy and one of the nurses told me to follow her and I…”

 

Beside him Romelle stood up and moved toward the door. The woman wrenched open the wood with a force that could’ve pulled it from its hinges, while Lance flinched on the other side of the doorway in reaction to whatever expression was on Romelle’s face.

 

“R-Romel-”

 

“You abandoned Matt when he was sick?!”

 

Oh god. Lance was in for it and Romelle let him have it. 

 

That single, screeched, sentence has Lance’s blue eyes wide in fear and the teen backed himself into the wall across the hallway as the woman advanced on him and continued into a long winded, yelled, scolding that had Louise behind her backing her up and Milley hissed on Matt’s head at the former Champion. Sawsbuck lightly huffed at the trainer’s presence as well, while the huge Pokémon settled in his lap to try and comfort him and Matt gently ran his fingers over Sawsbuck’s pelt as a thank you.

 

“What kind of heartless asshole does that?! He was sick and stressed and he’s still stressed and you left him without a single word!” Romelle finished, finger pointed in Lance’s face, while Louise huffed and walked back into the room with her tail straight up in the air. “You better be here with an apology or so help me-!”

 

“I-I am!” Lance spoke up, voice raised, while Romelle put her hands on her hips and the former Champion held tightly to whatever was in his hands. “I came here with the purpose to apologize and I did last night too! But everytime I try someone yells at me, or bites me, or growls in my face, and I’m trying me best here!”

 

Silence fell over the air as Romelle slowly relaxed and crossed her arms over her chest. A few whispers down the hall as the woman stepped aside and let Lance come into view. The Alolan Native’s hair and clothes a mess, bags under his eyes, and shoulders up to his ears as he held tight to a small wrapped box in his hands. Brown eyebrows furrowed and bruises and cuts on his face and arms, his jacket around his waist, and blue eyes on the floor in distress while Matt looked at him in worry at his appearance. Milley even silent on his head the moment Lance came into view.

 

“Fine. Go ahead.” Romelle spoke, as Sawsbuck lifted his head in surprise and Louise turned to look at her trainer in shock. “Hurt him an-”

 

“I know.” Lance quietly spoke as he walked into the room and slowly tiptoed around Louise.

 

Blue eyes focused on her, weary, till he stopped a few feet from Matt and stared at Milley in caution. The little Emolga behaved for the moment and quiet, while Sawsbuck remained still at his side. Those blue eyes shifted to the shiny and widened in surprise at the coloring, before Lance focused on him and harshly swallowed. The wrapped orange box held out toward him and the black bow crinkled a little under his grip. 

 

“I-I’m sorry for leaving that day you were sick.” Lance quietly spoke, blue eyes on him and eyebrows furrowed. “I...I called Spark that day to ask for help and he had the stupidest way to bring down your fever. I was arguing with him and your partner went to go try it out and it worked, as stupid as the idea was, and then Spark said…s-said I should leave you guys a-alone. That you guys needed to spend time together and you never told me to stay and that I was pretty much wasting my Pokémon journey staying here and…”

 

Hazel eyes widened as Lance continued to ramble and his grip tightened around the gift in his hand. Distress across every inch of his form and fear in his gaze. Romelle frozen in the doorway and mouth hung open, while Milley relaxed on his head and teeth sunk into Matt’s lower lip.

 

L-Lance didn’t want to leave that day?

 

“A-And then I spent a few days after I beat Brycen to head to the next town and I nearly fell off a stupid cliff and sprained my ankle trying to get there and it was raining and I just had enough. So I came back here instead and then…” Lance trailed off, before he held the box out closer to him and gave him as weak smile. “I’m really sorry for making you so upset, Matt. I didn’t mean to. I was just trying to make is easier on you and I just made it worse in the process, but...I hope this will make things a little easier for you.”

 

The box was waved at him as Matt slowly reached out for it and wrapped his fingers around it. Lance held tight to it as he tapped it with his other hand and looked nervous. 

 

“J-Just don’t open it unless you’re alone.” The teen spoke, before he flinched and looked away. “It’s not anything that can hurt you. It’s a Pokémon I traded for, and I spent all night trying to find my sister the Pokémon she wanted to trade for it, but she’s a baby and hasn’t even opened her eyes yet. My family runs a day care and breeding center in Alola. So she hasn’t imprinted yet, let alone opened her eyes yet, and she’s young and she’ll respond to you better if she imprints on you and-”

 

Matt rested his hands on top of the former Champion’s and Lance fell silent. Blue eyes glue to the floor in worry, while the others looked at him in worry and Matt gave the teen a small smile. 

 

“I’ll make sure to open it when I’m alone. Thank you, Lance.” Matt spoke, as blue eyes glanced at him and the teen relaxed a little. “You didn’t have to go through all the trouble to get me a Pokémon.”

 

“You don’t have your Hoenn team, so I thought…” The rest trailed off and Lance bit into his lower lip. “I was an asshole of leaving you behind like that without a Pokémon to protect you. S-So I thought I’d get you one. Not as an apology, but because I should’ve stayed and been here to help you get one too, like Romelle did. I hope she becomes a great partner for you.”

 

Fingers slowly let go of the box and Lance stepped back. A weak smile on his face as Matt set the wrapped gift in his lap and Romelle cleared her throat.

 

“I’m going to go find an empty room.” She spoke up, as both males turned to look at her and Matt went to open his mouth. “You should open it right away, Matt. Lance went through a lot of trouble to get the Pokémon for you.”

 

“He doesn’t have t-” Lance tried to protest, before she was gone and the teen looked nervous. “You don’t have to open it right now. I was able to give it to you. That’s fi-”

 

“I’ll open it.” Matt carefully spoke, as blue eyes shifted to him and Matt gave the teen a small smile. “You got yourself hurt trying to get your sister the Pokémon you needed to get her for me. I want to see her.”

 

A shaky smile left Lance while Matt looked down at the crinkled wrapping paper and grazed his fingers against it. 

 

Lance got him a Pokémon.

 

He went through all the trouble of going after the Pokémon his sister wanted for it, staying up at night and getting little sleep, if the bags under his eyes had anything to say about it, and hurt himself to fulfill the request. The bruises and scrapes prominent on his skin and face, while tears littered his jacket. The exhaustion hidden under the fear and the teen currently leaned against the wall behind him. 

 

Lance was beyond tired, probably seconds from passing out, and it was rude not to find out what Lance worked so hard to get him. Especially after he looked like he wanted to cry halfway through his apology. 

 

“I found one!” Romelle declared as she appeared in the doorway and Matt got to his feet. Milley hopped off his head and soared to the floor to stand beside Louise. “Three rooms down the hall and to the right.”

 

“Thank you, Romelle.” Matt spoke, as she nodded and he walked past her into the hall. 

 

One last glance focused back on Lance, and his nervous posture, before Matt moved down the hall and to the room Romelle found. The door opened and no occupant inside, while Matt closed and locked the room behind him. Feet padded across the tile, before he lowered himself to the ground and made himself comfortable. Fingers brushed over the stressed wrapping paper, before he let out a deep breath and tore it from the cardboard box underneath. Nails scrapped at the tape and it peeled from the box, before it collapsed open and revealed an innocent Pokéball inside. No scratches or dents on the surface, as Matt pulled it from its little stand and rubbed his thumb against the sleek surface. 

 

_ “She’s a baby and hasn’t even opened her eyes yet.” _

 

A heavy breath filled the air before Matt closed his eyes and tossed the ball up into the air. The sound of the capsule opening echoed into the room, and the ball dropped right down into his palm, before a small whine left the air. The noise soft, quiet, and squeaked, as confusion filled the Gym Leader and Matt nervously opened an eye as a small sound left the Pokémon. 

 

“ve...”

 

His heart stopped. His other eye opened and tears instantly flooded them as his mouth slowly fell open and his fingers shook. Lower lip wobbled as the little Pokémon in front of him opened her brown eyes and squinted up at him. Little paws struggled to lift herself up to her feet and her long tail flopped on the floor behind her, as she stared at him and her ears perked up.    
  


“Eve, ve?”

 

A sniffle left him. Tears rolled down his face as she took a shaky step toward him and stumbled. Matt’s hands right there to catch her as her fluffy fur gave way under his skin and instantly warmed his fingers. The little baby content to let him lift her off the floor and into his arms as he cradled her close and her forehead rubbed against the bottom of his chin lovingly. 

 

“Eeeveee, eee…”

* * *

Lance was seconds from leaving. He was beyond nervous and scared, his stomach in knots to the point he felt sick. Romelle and the other Pokémon stared at him, no hostile energy in the air, but the judgement there. His skin crawled in displeasure and his throat tight to the point it was almost impossible to breathe.

 

He should’ve just left the box with one of the Haxorus to give to Matt later. Then he wouldn’t be here and under their judging gazes and waiting for Matt to return a-

 

A slam echoed in the hall. Romelle turned to the doorway in worry while footsteps scrambled toward their direction. The Pokémon in the room focused on the doorway, before Matt ran into the room. His shoulder smashed against the doorway, but ignored, as tear filled hazel eyes met his blue and Lance stood up straighter at the stains covering the male’s cheeks and his wobbled lower lip. The water in the Gym Leader’s eyes nowhere close to stopping as he shakily opened his mouth and held tightly, but gently, to the little baby in his arms. The little, fluffy, body curled up against Matt and content against his chest. 

 

“Y-Yo-L-Lance!” His name was sobbed out, a heavy hiccup followed as Matt suddenly crossed the room and crushed him against his chest with one hand. “Y-You…”

 

Romelle stared at the Pokémon in Matt’s arm in complete and utter shock. Tears in her eyes and hand over her mouth, while Matt sobbed into his shoulder and Lance hugged him tightly back. The little, fluffy, baby Eevee against Matt’s chest mewled up at them in curiosity and wonder while Matt shook against him. Little paws pressed against Matt’s neck and head rubbed against Lance’s as he shakily smiled and stroked Matt’s hair. 

 

“You said you always wanted one.” Lance quietly spoke, while the male nodded against his shoulder and let out a heaved sob. “And she’s all yours, Matt. She’s imprinted to you.”

 

“H-H-how...?”

 

“Veronica came back from her trip to Kanto with two Eevees a few months ago. A girl and a boy. They had their first litter last night. She wanted a Zorua for her.” He quietly replied, while Matt sniffled. “I asked her to put one in a Pokéball before they could open their eyes. She was the last one.”

 

“S-Sh-She’s b-beautiful. I-...” A sob left the Gym Leader and Lance gently rubbed the male’s back. “L-Lance…”

 

“You’re welcome, Matt.”

 

The Gym Leader’s legs gave way in that moment. The former Champion’s arms instantly around him and gently helped him to the floor, while Milley waddled over in worry and climbed into Matt’s lap between them. The Emolga blinked at the baby in Matt’s arm in curiosity, while the little Eevee mewled and softly purred. Matt’s lower lip wobbled down at her as he shakily stroked her head and she melted under his touch. 

 

“What are you going to name her?” Lance quietly asked, while Matt fondly smiled and the little baby’s eyes closed. 

 

“A-Allie.” The little girl blinked her eyes open the moment Matt lifted her up so they were eye level and she tilted her head at him. “Allie.”

 

A happy cry left the little girl, paws waved out toward the Gym Leader, while Matt pulled her in close again. The little fluff ball curled up against him while the male in front of him looked up to meet his gaze and shakily smile at him. 

 

“Th-Thank you.”

 

“It was the least I could do.” Lance replied, a smile given back, while Matt’s smile widened. “After all-”

 

“You saved my life, Lance.” Matt spoke up, hand reached out to hold his and the Alolan Native silent. “I wouldn’t be here right now if you hadn’t found me in route seven’s tower. Spark was the one that said you should leave me be and he was wrong. I’ll be sure to scold him later for it.”

 

A small chuckle left the teen, before the fingers around his tightened and blue eyes looked at the nervous expression on the man’s face in worry. 

 

“Ma-”

 

“W-Would you come back with me?” The question had his eyes widened and those hazel eyes on the little baby against his chest. “Please.”

 

“Of course.” That gaze met his and Lance smiled. “I’ll come back with you.”

 

A heavy sniffled filled the air as they both glanced back to find Romelle’s face soaked with tears and a hand over her mouth. Shoulders shaken and another hand waved at her cheeks as Louise patted her knee. 

 

“I-I’m sorry. I-It’s just so c-cute and heartwarming and...you’re so adorable together!” She cried out, while they both flushed and Louise huffed at the woman’s feet. “I-I’ll just be outside.”

 

The door clicked behind her and her partner, before they broke into laughter. Lance’s forehead leaned forward to bump against the male’s and Matt’s eyes on him in an instant. 

 

“I really am sorry, Matt.” A fond smile fell over the man’s face, before scarred fingers brushed against his cheek and those eyes sparkled. 

 

“You’re forgiven, Lance.”


End file.
